Under cabinet light fixtures are available in a number of different designs. A hung cabinet extends out over of the underlying counter surface area. Generally, the cabinet only extends out over 50% of the underlying counter surface area. Most under cabinet light fixtures are installed near the rear side of the cabinet, adequately lighting the rear portion of the underlying counter surface area. However, the counter surface area that is most utilized is the front ⅓ of the total counter surface area. Improvements to increase illumination of the underlying counter surface, and in particular, to increase illumination of the most utilized counter surface areas are desirable.
Generally, when an under cabinet light fixture is mounted to the underside of a cabinet, the light fixture makes significant contact with the cabinet surface. Depending upon the voltage of the light fixture and the number and wattage of bulbs in the fixture, significant heat can be generated when the fixture is operated. Contact between heated surfaces of the light fixture and the cabinet surface increase heat transfer from the fixture to the cabinet surface and can increase the risk of heat damage or fire. Improvements to increase cooling of the under cabinet light fixture and to lower heat transfer between the light fixture and the cabinet surface are desirable.